


surrender myself to you (body and soul)

by niyalune



Series: my fics [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Earth-2, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, better late than never right?, welp i've wanted to post this since we met detective iris back in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: Iris hasn't seen her husband in almost two days. Now that he's home, she wants him in bednow.





	surrender myself to you (body and soul)

**Author's Note:**

> When the Earth-2 episodes aired, I really wanted some Iris-2/Barry-2, in femdom flavor pretty please, and ended up writing some myself. Now, this has stayed on my hard drive half-finished since, so I thought it was time to clean it up and post it at last.
> 
> ...Full disclosure, this is my first PWP and unbeta'ed at that, so I hope it reads as hot and not actually cringe-worthy. Enjoy the porn ?
> 
> (title from Billie Holiday's Body and Soul)

With a great deal of reluctance, Iris steps out from the bathtub and wraps herself in a comfortable terrycloth towel - the water’s getting luke-warm and Barry left a message on her comm unit; he’s getting home soon. They may share a workplace but—due to an out-of-town investigation that lasted well into the night (Iris) and an early-morning call to a murder scene, followed by another precinct requesting his expertise (Barry)—Iris hasn’t seen her husband in almost 40 hours, let alone touched him. She misses him.

She trades the towel for her favorite silk nightgown and bathrobe and puts on some music. The jazzy sounds coming from the turntable fill the room just as she hears the distinctive beeps of Barry typing in the access code for the door.

"Hey, darling," she greets. Barry toes off his shoes then takes off the messenger bag hanging on his shoulder and lets it fall with a sigh. Her husband looks exhausted, but he smiles at her when he sees her, as if he can’t help it. "It’s so good to see you, Iris. I thought today was never going to end."

She takes his tweed jacket off his shoulders and puts it on the coat hanger with one hand. She lets the other trail up his chest to his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. She got home hours ago, but it’s only now that it really feels like it, with Barry holding her and kissing her like she’s his whole world.

Soon enough, the tender kiss turns more passionate. Barry moves a hand from her waist down to the small of her back, almost on her ass, bringing her closer against him, and she can feel herself getting wet already. She’s holding his head now, one thumb stroking the helix of his ear and enjoying how the tension seems to drain from his body when she tugs on his hair slightly.

"Iris," Barry breathes reverently against her mouth. He looks delicious like this: his hair is going every which way; his glasses are askew and sliding down his nose a little bit. Iris takes them off carefully and places them on the console table. She knows he's waiting for her to take the lead.

"Tell me, baby," Iris says. "What do you need?"

"May I eat you out, please? I want to make you feel good, I want to feel you, please, Iris..." He sounds out of breath already. As always when hearing how much he wants her, she feels almost dizzy with pleasure.

"Of course, love. Let’s get you out of these clothes, yeah?" She tries to walk them backwards toward their bedroom while unbuttoning his shirt. He’s already finished untying his bowtie, not caring that it flutters down to the floor, and tries to help her with the buttons. Their hands keep bumping in a very unproductive way.

“Hands off,” she tells him and stops walking to better concentrate on the shirt. In answer, Barry pushes his suspenders down, his pants falling along his legs in the same movement.

Stepping back, Iris takes the bathrobe off but leaves her nightgown on. She likes how the fabric feels on her skin, cool and sensuous at the same time. The fact that its deep-necked, short cut is particularly sexy on her doesn’t hurt. Barry is trying to keep looking at her and take off his socks at the same time without falling down, which is the opposite of smooth, but she just finds it very endearing. God, she wants him so much.

The second he’s upright again, she tugs him towards her until he buries his face in her neck, mouthing at the soft skin there. Iris puts her legs slightly apart and, taking the hint, Barry starts stroking two long fingers between her folds, alternatively spreading her wetness along her vulva and caressing her clit with increasing pressure.

“Yes, Bar, that’s so good, oh—“ Iris gasps, hips involuntarily rocking against him. Soon she just wants his mouth on her too badly to wait anymore. She considers sitting on the sofa—which is much closer than the bed—and have Barry kneel in front of her, but she wants her boy to be comfortable, so she removes his wicked, talented hand from her sex and pulls him to the bedroom at last.

She goes to the bed and sits against the headboard, legs open, the bottom of her nightgown pooling around her hips and revealing her cunt. Barry, still standing, is practically devouring her with his eyes, and waiting for her say-so.

"Lose the underwear and come here, baby", Iris says softly. Not needing any more direction, Barry kneels in front of her and starts trailing his hands up and down her legs, getting slowly closer to her sex, kissing reverently her clavicle, her shoulder. He moves down to suck gently on the outside of her breast, then lower on her torso when she pushes him on the head.

"Don't tease, Bar. Get to it," she says sternly. She relishes his careful explorations and any other time, she would let him worship her body to his heart's content, but her cunt is throbbing already and she isn't in the mood for slow.

"Anything you want, honey," he smiles at her, and lowers his mouth between her spread legs. He parts her labia with one hand, and starts licking at her slit up and down, moaning at the taste of her slick. For a while he sucks her clit lightly before going back down to tease her entrance with his tongue. Iris can't refrain from a little cry when he alternates the broad licking with sucking on her labia on one side then the other.

"That's so good, Barry, yes, don't stop..." she encourages, panting now. She's caressing herself with one hand, and stroking Barry's hair with the other. He does love having his hair played with.

Still, she wants more, and her hips start moving in small rolls. Barry just grabs her thigh tighter with one arm, and answers her unspoken request by sliding two fingers in her with his other hand. He strokes her and sucks and licks without faltering, utterly focused on her. Iris know that right now, all that matters to him is her and her pleasure. The thought is just as exciting as his caresses, and she's getting close now.

She tells him so. "Bar, baby, I'm almost there, you're so good. Give me more now, darling." So her good boy, her amazing husband, closes his lips around her clit and sucks hard in quick bursts while moving his fingers faster. She starts to come—her hand tugs harder at his head, and her tights tense, her cunt is wetter than ever—her orgasm radiating from her cunt and her clit throughout her body. Barry, perfect boy that he is, continues to suck lightly until she relaxes completely, then lifts his head to look at her. He looks just as blissed out as she feels, but his cock is still hard.

She rubs her thumb along the wetness of his lips.

"Do you want to come, baby?"

"Y—... yes Iris, please." His voice breaks a bit.

"What am I going to do with you?" Iris muses out loud. "I know you like it when I'm on top, but I'm too relaxed to put in that effort right now. You'd look pretty touching yourself, honestly. Or you could just rub yourself off against my leg, I bet you wouldn't take long at all." His hands, still resting on her legs, tighten at that suggestion, and he leans forwards slightly, although he doesn't say anything, waiting on her decision.

"Sounds good, huh? Come up here." She lowers her left leg slightly against the mattress.

"Thank you, Iris," he breathes. He straddles her lowered leg and starts to rub himself against her thigh, panting lightly. He stares at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the universe. She never stopped being wet, but she can feel herself gushing again, just from the heat and adoration in his stare.

She lets him work at it for a while, trailing her hands up and down his back, then lightly scratches her nails on his perfect ass. His soft "Oh" turns into a full-on groan when she starts biting a hickey on the column of his throat. He shudders and his cock moves from her thigh into the hollow of her hip. The closeness of his skin to her clit makes her crazy, so she grabs him by the hips and moves him so he's rubbing against her vulva instead. Taking advantage of the slickness, he starts moving faster and faster, breathing her name repeatedly against her mouth.

Of course, now she's getting wound up again, and the sleepiness from her first orgasm has faded, so she pushes him off until he's on his back and she lowers herself on his cock with an appreciative sound, taking him in. They've stopped using condoms a few months ago and it still feels incredible.

"Mmmh, I'm sorry baby, but you'll have to try to hold on for a bit longer. I really want to ride you now."

Barry nods frenetically. "Yes, Iris, anything... I love you, I love you so much, anthing you want." At this, she just has to lean forward and kiss him, even if it throws her rhythm off. His hips are still making desperate little motions, until she sits up again and fucks him deeply. Barry is breathing heavily now and she knows he's close. Her thighs have barely started to ache before he comes in her, throwing his head backwards and groaning before melting back into the bed. His cock slips out of her and he smiles at her dazedly, already sleepy.

She hasn't come again, but she feels high on him, her cunt satifyingly sore and her body still tingling from the pleasure. She lays down on her side, half on him, half on the bed, and holds him close. They'll have to get under the covers before they get cold but that can wait.

"Love you too, Bar."


End file.
